


Found

by rainbowpandas



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Sometimes a family is two demon dads an aunt and their pig baby, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is gay and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: This is literally just drabble-y fluffy fluff but I wanted to write it so here it is!For day 6 (Domestic/ Fat Nuggets) of Huskerdust Week 2021
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Little moments like this make me feel really soft, okay? They deserve it QwQ

Angel was raised on the idea that “family is everything”. It was the Italian way. It was the mob way. The Family at work, and at home, was always most important. It was drilled into his mind like nothing else. Hell, even after death Valentino would try to pull the “Porn Studios is your family” bullshit. After 120 years, Angel Dust was real fucking tired of people with too much power twisting the word “family” for their own agendas. Whether they were related by blood or not.

Time in Hell had slowly allowed Angel to make his own family. It started with his baby boy, Fat Nuggets. He’d always wanted a pet and was lucky enough to find the sweetest, cutest piggie a spider could ever want. And then Cherri Bomb, his best friend and the baddest bitch he ever met. A kindred spirit with fabulous fashion sense, sexy dance skills and a penchant for “raising Hell” just like Angel Dust himself.

And, after months and months, the demons at Happy Hotel had begun feeling more and more like family to him. He clicked with some more than others, of course. Mostly with Husk. But he was glad he was finally…making a home here, for lack of a better phrase.

“Husky, baby? Which one do ya like betta?” Angel held up two dresses; one a dark teal and the other a ruby red. He lifted them in front of his half-naked form, switching back and forth as he looked to the barcat who was lounging on the edge of his bed, with Fat Nuggets chewing on a treat next to him.

“I don’t see why it fuckin’ matters. I’m just gonna rip it off when you get back tonight at the ass-crack of dawn.” Husk snorted and sipped his brandy. “‘Sides, you look hot in everythin’ you wear.”

“Awww, what a little suck up. Someone’s learnin’ the right shit ta say.” Angel teased, his grin sharp but good natured. “But seriously. Cherri and I haven’t had a girls night in  _ forever _ ! We hafta turn everyone’s heads.”

It didn’t seem like much but, to Angel, there was something special about trying on outfits for a night out, asking for his boyfriend’s opinion, his piggy chilling in the room with them. It was comfortable. Fun. The spider was so used to wild parties, the fluffy porn star persona, a busy schedule that a slow moment like this was treasured. He didn’t have to be anyone but himself right now. It was just him and the people he loved.

“What about that sparkly black one?” Husk gave a lazy gesture to a specific dress in the closet. It was short and strapless, with a low cut back, shimmering with black and silver glitter.

“Oh, babe, didja remember that we bought this one together on one of our first dates?” Angel threw the other two dresses on the bed and yanked the black one out of the closet. He loved this dress. Husk had helped him pick it out at the mall when he’d had to find something new to wear for one of his cabaret shows.

The cat smirked over the rim of his lowball glass, watching as Angel Dust held the dress up to his body, “Nah. But I did remember it’s easy to take off.”

“Pffft! And I’m the horny one.” Angel chuckled, side eyeing Husk with a coy smile. “What’s with my pretty kitty’s one track mind today?”

“Oh, are you tellin’ me that  _ the _ Angel Dust can dish flirty comments but can’t take ‘em? Color me fuckin’ shocked.” Husk rolled his eyes sarcastically and then shook his head, watching Angel as he shimmied into the tight outfit. 

“I’m just sayin’! Ya usually aren’t this vocal about wantin’ ta undress me. It’s cute.” Angel winked, lifting his fluff into the bustier and then walking the few steps to Husk. He turned around and showed the zipper to the cat demon, a silent request for him to do the honors.

“Yeah, well, you were flouncin’ around in your frilly panties for forty-five fuckin’ minutes so...can’t really blame my mind for wanderin’, now can you?” Husk snorted again as he pulled up the zip, following the modest curve of Angel’s backside, and then kissed Angel on the exposed small of his back, “You know you could’ve reached the zipper yourself, right?

“Duh. But I like when ya do it for me. Makes me feel all domestic and shit.” Angel sat on the bed next to Husk and gave him a peck on the lips, then reached down to start sliding his boots on.

“Shit, I really am whipped, ain’t I?” The cat laced his fingers with one of Angel’s lower hands that wasn’t fastening his boots.

Angel felt his heart thrum with warmth. Husk was always like this. Say something sarcastic and dismissive, do something sweet to counteract it. It was charming, in a weird sort of way.

“You love it.” Squeezing the paw back, Angel shot his boyfriend a cheeky smile and finished moving things from one purse to another.

“Yeah, I love it.” Husk gave a half-reluctant sigh and then brought Angel’s hand up to meet his lips, placing a hard kiss on the back of the pink palm.

The spider demon let himself enjoy the soft feeling of lips on his hand, giggling gently to himself. A year ago a simple, chaste gesture like this seemed so...pointless after everything he’d been through in life and in death. But now it reminded Angel he was loved, so he took a moment to let it linger. He stood, letting go of Husk’s paw to do a little twirl.

“So…?”

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart.” Amber eyes flashed with a soft reverence and Angel reached forward to caress the cat’s cheek. Then they heard a small oink and looked down at Fat Nuggets, who had his trotters on Husk’s lap. He bumped his nose against Angel’s thigh in an attempt to get his attention.

“And what does my other baby think? Hmmm?” Angel scooped up Fat Nuggets and kissed his forehead, cheek and nose. The pig made a happy squee noise.

Angel heard his phone buzz; he snatched it off the bed and checked the message from Cherri.

**Cher Bear: Hey bitch! Be there in 5! Can’t wait to show you my outfit 030**

With a smile, the pink demon tossed his phone next to his purse and resumed cuddling his pet pig.

“Nuggies, are you gonna have fun with Papa tonight? Are you gonna cuddle and read a book together? Yeah? Is that what Daddy’s two favorite boys are gonna do when I go out with Auntie Cherri?” Angel cooed, nuzzling his face against Fat Nuggets’ belly. Nuggets gave little oinks and snuffs in response, wiggling his tiny feet.

Husk leaned back, watching Angel Dust and Fat Nuggets with a thoughtful look in his eye.

“Y’know, I never asked before, but how come you have Nuggets call you Daddy and me Papa? Figured you’d be more into a double-Daddy thing. Is there a special reason or some shit?”

The spider gently placed Fat Nuggets back on Husk’s lap, bending over to look at Husk at eye level, “Yup.”

“And that is…?”

Angel leaned in, pulling Husk into a deep kiss that he eagerly returned. He nipped the cat's lower lip and then mumbled against it, “Only I get ta call ya Daddy.”

“Damn...are you sure you have to go out tonight?” The cat was breathless. Angel Dust smirked at him as he stood, glad he could still fluster his lover with so little effort.

“Yeah. BFF night is sacred, babe,” The spider snatched up his bag, checked his makeup in the mirror and headed to his door, turning to flash Husk a flirtatious grin, “But I’m all yours when I get back~”

“Have fun and hurry home.” Husk lifted one one Fat Nuggets front hooves to make him wave goodbye. It was stupid but adorable.

“I will. Have fun wit’ the baby boy!”

Angel Dust practically skipped down the stairs to meet his best friend in the lobby for a kickass night out, knowing that when it was over he’d be coming back to warm arms and piggy cuddles. There was nothing that filled Angel’s heart more than this. It was so simple, so small, but it had changed his entire world. Husk and Nuggets and Cherri. His home. His family. His found family.

Angel may have hated the “family is everything” mindset... but now he was lucky enough to believe that family was everything when it was the family you chose.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter at:
> 
> Main account: @rainbowpandas23
> 
> 18+ account: @rainbowopandas
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
